


There's a first time for everything (and this is a good one)

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Touching, in the ancient times they'd probably call this a Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: As a general rule, Kuroo's hair defies the laws of gravity, and Kei has never had the chance to see it any other way.Until now.





	There's a first time for everything (and this is a good one)

“Kei? What's wrong?”

There is a first time for everything. It's especially true for relationships. The first kiss. The first time a hand touches someone's skin. The first time seeing each other topless. The first time waking up beside them.

The first date. The first meal shared. The first shower together.

They'd been through many firsts over the last few months. They still had some to do. Not that he was keeping a list.

That one, though. That one was truly special.

So special that Kei could not stop himself from staring.

“What's wrong?” Tetsurou repeated, frowning. Slightly worried, according to the look on his face.

“I didn't know that it was even possible.”

“I'm sorry, love, but what are you even talk-”

“Your hair.”

“Oh, THAT!”

The chuckle soon became one of those big long laughs Kuroo excelled at. Kei watched him put a hand in his hair, flatten it even further, then take the towel around his neck and put it on the desk chair.

“It only happens when I'm right out of the shower after washing them. So enjoy.”

Oddly enough, and against all sense of rationality, Kei was indeed enjoying this. Tetsurou's hair still looked messy, but instead of rebelling against gravity, it just lay on top of his head like normal hair does. Even that pesky fringe across his right eye had been slightly pushed away to his temple.

The result was breathtaking. Which, in itself, was a regular occurence with Tetsurou. But a different kind of breathtaking.

“Looks like the cat got your tongue!”

“I need a picture of this.”

And now it was Kuroo's turn to look absolutely stunned while Kei grabbed his phone and opened the camera app.

“Well, knock yourself out, I guess.”

It was done in a matter of second. He'd framed it above the waist – you could barely see the towel that was wrapped around it – and so captured not only the glory that was Tetsurou's current hairstyle but also that of his bare chest, along with all the muscles.

The picture taking was another first, and one that brought a slight blush to Kei's face once he realised it.

“... I'm not going to show it to anyone.”

“Oh, you can, I don't believe I have anything to be ashamed of. Although the thought of you keeping a piece of me that way is... really interesting.”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, come on, Tsukki, admit it, it's cute. And hot. Just like me.”

“There is not one day that passes when the size of your ego doesn't astound me.”

“Says the guy who just spent two full minutes looking at my pretty face with the most adoring expression on his, before actually taking a picture of it.”

“I'm going to erase it.”

“Don't!”

With that, Tetsurou launched himself forward, one hand grabbing Kei's wrist, the other gently seizing the phone from him.

“Let me see... oh, not bad. And I do look great with that hair.”

“Give me my phone back.”

“Wait a second...”

“Are you sending that to yourself?”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“So that if you erase it, I can message it back to you.”

“I don't think even narcissism covers that any more.”

Tetsurou stuck out his tongue, before giving Kei a quick kiss on a cheek – and his phone back.

“Now. Since you took a picture of me...”

“No.”

“... I believe I'm owed one in return.”

“I don't have impossible hair that only lays flat once in a blue moon.”

“True, true. But you have gorgeous eyes, a ravishing smile, and don't even let me get started on your body...  well, actually, yes, let me just tell you how-”

“That will not be necessary.”

Kuroo's hand were now on the same body he was busy praising, one on Kei's hip, the other in the small of his back – under his T-shirt, obviously (it always seemed to find its way there, somehow).

Surrendering to his fate, at least partially, Kei lifted his own hand and put his fingers through Tetsurou's hair. It was soft and wet, water was still dripping from it and on to Kuroo's shoulders. Kei could smell his own shampoo, which seemed a little bit odd. He pushed the fringe further back and allowed himself to look into those piercing pupils. Unflinching.

“Like what you see?”

“Always,” Kei whispered, maybe more to himself.

“So do I.”

Tsukki closed his eyes and leaned in, only to frown as his lips met nothing but air.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. None of that, young man.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Time for _me_ to get what _I_ want.”

“Which is?”

“Well, a picture of you, of course.”

“Are you ever going to let this go?”

“Hmm, let me think... No.”

“Well, then.”

Kei took a step back, pushing the hands away.

“I guess that's that, then.”

“Is this how you're going to play it, Tsukki?”

“It is, _Kuroo_.”

“Well let me tell you that this is perfectly unfair.”

Tetsurou's tone, and grin, made the situation absolutely clear: he was having a lot of fun.

Kei grinned in return, but allowed him to continue.

“I let you take a picture of me, a topless picture at that. All I ask in return is for a little bit of the same. It can be fully dressed, as you are now. You can even put on those dinosaur pyjamas which I haven't found yet but I'm sure must exist _somewhere_ in your bedroom.”

“In your dreams, you mean.”

“Excuse me, but you don't actually wear pyjamas in my dreams. Now, _all I'm asking_...”

“It's not happening.”

“Well then I guess I'll just have to be stealthy.”

“Stealthy? You?”

Kei's laugh rose, filling the whole room.

“I will have you know that stealth is one of my strengths, Tsukki.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt your oversized ego?”

“There are few things that can hurt me, Kei, and your laugh definitely isn't one of them. Now where was I?”

“Trying to convince me that you could be stealthy.”

“I guess we'll just have to see, then.”

Tetsurou grabbed his jeans, left on the side of Kei's desk, and proceeded to search the pockets. Sensing trouble, Kei opted to leave the room, but a strong arm suddenly blocked his path.

“Oh, I don't think so.”

“This is my room. My house. You can't keep me here forever.”

“Never said anything about forever. It only takes a few seconds to take a picture.”

“Do you really want a picture of me frowning? Because it's all you're going to get.”

Tetsurou appeared to appraise the situation for a few seconds, before sighing.

“No,” he said, putting the phone back. “I guess you're right in that.”

“I'm pretty sure I am right on most of the times.”

“Now who's the oversized ego?”

Just like that, they were back to the start. One hand on Kei's hip, the other in his back. And this time, it was Tetsurou leaning in.

“I was under the impression there would be no more kissing unless I agreed to your ridiculous attempt at extortion.”

“Well, that didn't work, so it's not as if I'm going to stop kissing you forever. I'm a practical man, after all.”

Practical, and hands-on. Not that Kei was complaining.

Tetsurou's usual taste was barely hidden by that of his minty mouthwash. He smelled of soap, though, and still Kei's berry shampoo, which, again, was slightly unnerving, as if it didn't belong on him. Kei made a mental note to try and find out what his usual brand was for the next time he'd come over.

He shot a quick glance towards his desk to check that the phone was still on it, before taking a few steps back, dragging Tetsurou with him. He let those busy hands lift off his shirt right before they both landed on the bed.

He was almost getting used to Kuroo's hair being like that by now. Or so he had thought, until Tetsurou was on top of him, giving him that look that only ever promised good things to come. And now he could feel the wet hair on his skin, following Tetsurou's kisses – Kei had never been happier that he wasn't ticklish.

He brought Kuroo's face back to his, back to his mouth. He could feel himself getting bolder, greedier. He nibbled on Tetsurou's lips, then on his neck, before inverting their positions and starting his own exploration.

Soon, the towel was on the ground, and Kei's jeans weren't long to follow.

 

* * *

 

It was much later when Kei pulled himself out from the bed, leaving a sleeping Tetsurou behind. He barely managed not to wake him up.

Defying all odds and logic, Kuroo's hair seemed to be slowly getting back to its natural state. Although the fact that he subconsciously pressed two pillows against each side of his face as soon as Kei was out of bed might provide some sense of an explanation.

Tsukki sneaked to his desk, where his boyfriend's phone still sat. He took it, searched for the camera, found it. Framed himself, not without difficulty, with only moonlight to guide him. Finally managed to fit in his own face and the top of his shoulders in a satisfying pose. Added in a small smile, trying very hard not to think about how stupid this all was.

Took the picture.

He nearly put the phone back before changing his mind. Instead, he brought it to bed with him, kept holding it while he found his place back, Kuroo immediately wrapping himself around him again. Then and only then did Kei take another picture: the two of them together, Tetsurou's sleeping head on his shoulder.

A dangerous picture, should it fall into any other hands. But Kei felt safe enough in his judgment that no one would ever dare to look through a phone belonging to Nekoma's captain.

Satisfied, he gently placed it on the ground, before turning back to Tetsurou, and finally noticing that his eyes were slightly open.

“That flash was bright.”

“It's _your_ shitty phone.”

“Yeah, I know. Still, ouch.”

“You'll get over it.”

“Oh, yeah, I know I will.”

Tetsurou's arm tightened its grip across Kei's chest.

“... especially now that I got what I wanted.”

“Somehow,” Kei sighed, smiling nonetheless, “you always do.”

“Must be my good looks.”

“I can't comment on that.”

“Oh, you don't need to. I know.”

Kei rolled around until they were face to face, pressed their forehead together.

“Just sleep.”

“You're the one who woke me up.”

“A mistake, obviously.”

“Ah, well, you know what they say about mistakes, Kei...”

He definitely had an idea where this was going. Which is why Tetsurou had to wait a little before finishing his sentence, his mouth otherwise occupied, just as Kei's was.

“... you can always... turn them around...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I know it's the third fic I write in which one of them is just getting out of the shower I'm SORRY but it's just an Interesting Time For Things To Happen)


End file.
